Gas ranges have been known and successfully used for cooking food in homes and commercial establishments for many decades. In a typical scenario, the gas range includes a housing with a front face through which a plurality of gas control knobs extend. Each of the gas control knobs controls a gas supply to one of a plurality of gas range burners positioned at a top surface of the housing. Each of the gas control knobs include a handle portion that typically has a vertical orientation when the gas control knob is in an off position. The gas for an individual burner may be turned on by rotating the gas control knob clockwise. In some rare instances, an individual can accidently bump into a gas control knob, or small children may unknowingly turn a gas control knob from an off position to an on position without the burner igniting. The outcome of these rare events can potentially be catastrophic with the leaked gas eventually accumulating and igniting.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.